Light in the Darkness
by Shreddicus
Summary: Darth Sadoness. A once Earth-born child who vanished when he was only 6 years old and appeared in strange galaxy far far away. 10 years later, a freak accident occurred when Sadoness was evading the destruction of Cloud City by ship when his hyperdrive got badly damaged, warping him into crash landing at the Titan Tower Island on Earth.Takes place during the episode spellbound. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A dark betrayal

"Why!?" screamed the weak and beaten foot soldier who was just thrown across the dark and shady room. W-Why are you doing this!? He gasped as he is on the floor, leaning against a brass wall. There are peaceful people in this city; you can't jus-"The pleading soldier was cut off. "Of course I can." Chuckled the shadowy figure that slowly walks into the room which the soldier was tossed into. The soldier could hear the rattling of chains from each step the evil being took as he crept into the room. "I can do anything I please." He continued, "I am your god now. He sneered, "And as for my righteous judgment." The shadowy figure then reaches to his belt and pulls out of what looked like to be a hilt of some sort. "I hereby sentence the people of Cloud City.." His dark hooded head lowers and his voice, sinisterly deeper, "..To death." That being said, he then activates the device in his hand. "Starting with you." He chuckled.

A red gleaming laser blade extends from the hilt. The scared soldier gulps at the sight of the horrid blade. "Lightsaber." He cringes. The red ominous light from the blade then revealed the shadowy figure from the darkness of the dim brass control room. Although the red glow from the blade left a faint red color on his clothes, the soldier could tell that everything on the man was indeed black. The Sith before him wore a black tattered tunic underneath a ragged cloak that was as black as the deepest abyss of space. From his belt, he could see two large linked chains on both sides of his waist that attach from the front to the back end of his sleek black leathered belt. The dark fiend was definitely not looking for a stealthy approach to anything with the chains; however, the dark man liked the idea of the rattling chains to strike fear into his victims hearts as he approached them.. It worked. The soldier could not see the dark warriors face, however, for it was shadowed out because of his beaked black hood from which he wore over his head and covered a part of his face. "You're no god!" The soldier finally had the strength to say. "You're the reaper himself!" The hooded man laughed grimly. "..Charmed."

The Sith then reached out with his right hand and grabbed the broken soldier with the mystic power of the Force, levitating him off the floor of which he sat in defeat. "P-please.." The soldier pleaded. "M-mercy!" The dark 'reaper' then crept closer to the dangling soldier and then said in a blunt monotone voice, "..No." While having the lone soldier suspended in midair, he then smashes his body across the room. Grabs him again with the force and throws him the opposite side of the brass room. Finally, the evil man grabs him once more, the soldier tries to grab onto a control panel computer desktop to keep him from being thrown again but accidentally ends up pulling on a lever which then activates a fuel exhaust system in the brass piping in the room. One of the pipes was damaged when the dark Jedi tossed the ragdoll soldier into them alongside the wall, releasing the exhaust fumes into the room. "Perfect.." The cloaked man sarcastically grumbled. Forgetting that his lightsaber still on in his left hand. The intense heat of the blade was enough to spark the exhaust fumes which then exploded into a wall of fire. Acting quickly, the Sith force pulled the shocked soldier to him to shield himself from the fiery blast while the fiend could make his quick escape out the door. The dark warrior made it out without a single scratch or burn; the soldier, however, was not so lucky. '_Mercy._' The thought tickled his mind as he walked away from the burning room. "_I'm not capable of mercy…am I?" _He thought. "Hmph, I am Darth Sadoness, I no need to show mercy." He grunted allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A routine day to a new beginning

It was a complete war zone all around. The city streets of Cloud City were torn apart from battle as the confrontation between the Imperial forces and the CCSFB (Cloud City Security Force of Bespin) raged on. The cloudy orange skies are filled with fighter squadrons on both factions blazing it out with laser blasts and explosions of hit star fighters which will then crash into buildings, as well as, the streets below, complicating the war fronts on the ground. For the last several years, Cloud City of the planet Bespin has been a huge resource of fuel for the imperial fleet. They got paid for this deed, of course, but not enough to meet economical standards of the city. Finally, the government had the nerve to rebel and boycott against the Imperial Empire... Not a very smart move, because now they will have to pay for their betrayal… Pay with their lives.

Darth Sadoness, along with a squadron of four elite shadow troopers, came walking out through a corridor into the main city strip. Everything was torn apart from battle, yet a shooting gallery of soldiers of both factions are still blazing it out in the main plaza. Lifeless bodies covered the landscape as new bodies made its way down to the pavement. "Disperse!" Commanded the Sith Lord to his small squadron. "Right away, sir!" The troops then fled into the fray to flush out the enemy. "_I need to reach the main fueling station." _Sadoness thought. "_There I can set a charge to blow this whole city sky high."_ The very thought of seeing this place destroyed brought a grim smile to his face but the smile was short lived when he discovered that he has finally been noticed by the squadron of CCSFB troops. The confident troops then began to fire upon the cloaked man. BZZZCCHHH! Darth Sadoness quickly activated his lightsaber, deflecting the barrage of blaster bolts that were flying in his direction. Running into the fray, continuing to deflect wave after wave of laser shots, he reached the now scared soldiers. They were no match for the lightsaber wielding fiend. Sadoness's combat has always been very fluid, chaining one kill after another. He'd run up to one soldier, stab him through the stomach, and then flip over dying troops back continuing to the next target, slashing the combatant in half. The dark warrior would often use decapitated limbs or body parts to his advantage; tossing them with the force into his opponents faces to knock them down or to at least gross them out, giving the Sith enough time to quickly make his way over to strike them down. At last, the battle to take control of the central plaza is won. It's too bad, really. It was such a nice plaza and is still nice… "_Too bad we have to blow the place up." _The Dark Lord sarcastically thought to himself. Darth Sadoness then ordered the remaining legion of troops from the previous battle to join him as they made their final assault onto the main oil refinery.

**Meanwhile, at the Teen Titan headquarters on Earth.**

It was just another typical lazy day at the Titans Tower. There hasn't been a disturbance since Robin was having hallucinations of seeing, fighting Slade. Everyone was doing their own thing. The changeling Beast Boy is in the central room playing Super Mega Monkeys 3, trying desperately to beat Cyborgs new record. Cyborg himself, is in the Towers chop shop, polishing the T-Car, his baby. The alien Starfire is in the kitchen doing her best to cook up some of her native Tamaranian food, but always seems to fail miserably. The boy wonder Robin is being used as Starfire's test dummy to try her food. Of course, he is not fond of this activity at all. Lastly, the dark sorceress Raven is locked in her dark room, enjoying a book from her collection that she never got around to reading.

The book was about an incredibly powerful sorcerer, Malchior of Null, who is fated with the task to lay siege to the dread dragon Rorek. As the story unfolded, the battle was intense and fierce; however, vile Rorek was relentless. Fire breath attack after another and swinging his dragon tail around to surprise Malchior but the young wizard was able to dodge the attacks for the most part. Finally, Malchior found a chance to take down the fearsome dragon. A platform from which the menacing dragon stood was weak and could crumble at any moment. Malchior's eyes began to glow white as he then recited a spell which unleashed power of white like energy onto the bridge which then crumbled beneath Roreks' feet. The dragon, Rorek, then fell to what seemed to be his absolute peril in a fiery volcano. Malchior who though himself victorious was about to walk off until an explosion of volcanic fire shot up from the volcano only to reveal that Rorek was not finished. The dragons' tail then shot at Malchior, who was completely caught off guard, and grabbed him. Rorek finally had the long haired, armored plated wizard in his evil clutches and was about to unleash a devastating fire breath attack- BZZZRT! BZZZRT! BZZZRT! The Tower alarm went off, interrupting Raven's place in the story. "Hey Raven, put the pedal to the metal!" Beast Boy shouted from outside her room. "We gotta go!" Displeased, she sighed and then closed her book.

The battle raged on. The oil refinery was very well guarded and defended but it still wasn't enough to even slow down the Imperial Forces, especially Darth Sadoness himself. The oil refinery was a large establishment that was a giant cylinder in shape with connecting arms that stretched all throughout Cloud City to 6 other oil hubs that were previously captured and rigged to blow. Although there was a difference in the overall size, the procedure of getting into the establishment and setting the charge was no different than the smaller hubs. The size mattered not. Once the enemy sentries were taken care of, all were ready to head inside and finish the job. The door way, however, was blocked off. Not by a barricade or soldiers guarding the doorway, but by a lone man wearing a brown cloak with a tan tunic underneath. In his hand, he wielded a lightsaber already drawn in his left hand, which revealed a green glowing blade. "Jedi.." Lord Sadoness sneered. "This pointless slaughter has gone on far enough, Sith!" The heroic Jedi proclaimed. "Turn back now or I'll have no choice but to destroy you!"

Before anyone could blink, Darth Sadoness sped towards the Jedi scum faster than the speed of light and stopped on the most perfect dime in front of the now stunned brown cloaked man. "Wh-what!?" The Jedi master gasped. "How can you be that fast!? That's impossible!" Out of fear, the Jedi swung his lightsaber at the dark menace with a green blur trailing behind the blade. Sadoness' arm snapped straight up and blocked the impact of the blade with his black vambrace on his right arm that stretched from his elbow, to his wrist. The Jedi was shocked that his lightsaber just bounced off his arm. "Sith alchemy." The Dark Lord began. "Made strong enough to endure the energy of a lightsaber attack… Now it's my turn." The Sith smirked. Sadoness then quickly drew his lightsaber and slashed at the Jedi's sword wielding arm within a half second. The Jedi didn't feel anything at first but when he tried to swing his lightsaber… He couldn't.

He looked and saw that his left arm was no longer attached to his shoulder but looked on the ground and saw that his decapitated arm was limp on the ground with his green lightsaber still activated in his lifeless hand. The pain finally hit him. "Argh!" The one armed Jedi bellowed. "You took my arm!" He then gathered all the power of the Force he could muster in his right hand and then managed out a powerful Force push aimed at the Sith Lord expecting to blast him all the way to the end of the city but the unimpressed dark worrier didn't even budge. The Jedi managed to blow back everything else behind Sadoness such as the Stormtroopers, the front gate, laser turents, and a few trees but failed to knock back the intended target. However, the blast was strong enough that his robes, tunic, and chains were pushed along with the current of the blast; even his hood fell back, revealing a young man's face. Darth Sadoness had a face of that of a sixteen year old… A real menacing sixteen year old at that. The teenager had piercing red eyes that almost seemed to glow, jet black hair, and pale white skin. He has a square jaw and a simple face, nothing all that impressive. Even if he had a model like face, the menacing red eyes would have ruined the portrait. "You're…Just a kid!?" The baffled Jedi began. "How could I be beaten by a mere apprentice?" "Oh, I'm no apprentice." Sadoness hissed. "I am Darth Sadoness, and I am your master now."

His red eyes began to glow brighter. "So kneel!" He then raised his lightsaber and slashed at his legs, decapitating both at the knee in one swift stroke. "ARGHHHHHHH!" The Jedi screamed bloody murder as fell on his back. He only had one limb left. His right arm. The dark master let out a sadistic laugh watching the 'right hand man' squirm on the ground. "Y-you…you should be disgusted with yourself!" The Jedi said in pain. "Killing poor, helpless, and innocent people who have families! I will never understand your kind… You should be sick of it by now…" "Oh, I'm sick of it, alright." Sadoness began, the Jedi couldn't help but to look confused. "..I'm sick of you." Dark Lord of the Sith then began to summon lightning from his hands that surged from his shoulders downto his hands and began channeling on his hatred to boost the raw power of his electrical abilities. The lightning began as blue, now purple, and finally turned into a menacing red with a dark aura surrounding the electrical strands. "By the Force.." The Jedi gulped. Finally, the super charged Sith Lord extended his hand out towards the grounded Jedi and unleashed all of his fury onto the screaming fool. The extreme raw power of the electrical attack caused the former master to disintegrate after 10 seconds of ultimate pain and suffering. The victorious Sith Lord then continued to walk on inside the refinery as he steps over the ash pile. "They should really keep their front porch swept." He chuckled to himself.

Once inside, Darth Sadoness immediately found the major oil pipeline that he needed to place a charge on. "Tck, they can keep the outside well defended but they can't even defend the inside?.. Smashing." Sadoness sighed. "I guess that's what the Jedi was there for." He walked on over to the main pipeline and places a small but powerful charge on the large brass pipe before him. All the charges placed in all 6 now 7 hubs are rigged to blow at the touch of a detonator which Sadoness kept in his possession. "Good. Now all I have to do is order everyone back to their ships and transports, as I get back to my starfighter, and we can get the hell out of here…" The tired Sith is glad that everything now is almost over. Battle fronts on multiple ends of the city were won. Those who were still fighting are ordered to fall back to their transports. The Imperial Forces made it off safely with little resistance from enemy fighters who were swatted out of the sky like pesky flies.

Darth Sadoness stayed back at his starfighter, making sure that everyone was off before he was. Lift off. It was finally time to blow the city and travel back to the Sith home world of Korriban. Having no idea of what the placed charges were capable of, Sadoness activated the detonator when he had just achieved 1000 feet away from the city…Not far enough away. The demise of the entire city was instantaneous. The blast force was enough to throw the ship off balance while debris is flying towards his general direction. He had to act fast and get out of there in order to save his ship from being crushed by oncoming wreckage. Zooming past all kinds of rubble, pulling off all kinds of aerial stunts that Sadoness knew to stay in the air but even that was not enough. A large piece of broken platform grazed the engines on the back of his starfighter sending his engines into a flux. In the cockpit, the control systems are short circuiting all over. "_No no NOO! That damned piece of garbage damaged the ships hyperdrive and its gunna go off at any second!" _ Well that must have been the shortest second the galaxy has ever known because the ships hyperdrive immediately made a glitched jump, sending the ship quickly out of Bespin, into deep space. The spontaneous jump caused Darth Sadoness to jerk his head back hard into his seat knocking him out cold. Maybe he should have considered getting cushion for his seat and head rest instead of just straight metal.

**Yes! I made this chapter suuuper long for you guys. I did so on purpose so we can quickly move on with the TeenTitans main story. Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews would be nice. Let me know what you guys think! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Just in case if I hadn't said it before; I don't own Starwars nor the Teen Titans. **

Chapter 3: A forgotten home sweet home

"This has gone on long enough!" Raven impatiently screamed. The Titans were faced off with a foe that took shape as a human heart with synthetic appendages that served as the hearts arteries. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" The heart then began to be covered by dark majestic energy only for the limb like arteries to severed into pieces from the heart, then followed by an explosion. The pieces of the deflated heart scattered on the ground and into a hole along a sidewalk curb that leads to the sewer system. All the Titans are in awe of Raven's feat in bringing the menace down. "Duude!" Beast Boy began. "Way to take him apart!" Raven immediately opens the T-car door, gets inside, and buckles her seatbelt. "Can we go now?" Raven said in an impatient voice. No doubt she does want to go back to her book at home.

Night falls in Jump city. Back at the Titans Tower, Starfire is experimenting wtih her hair in her room after she had just got back from the city mall, Robin is on the couch in the central living room worried about Raven, as she just ran straight to her room and locked the door. He went to check on Raven to see if she was alright but she quickly blew him off. Beast Boy and Cyborg, however, were in the Towers' laundry mat entertaining themselves with the idea of a new mischievous game. Lastly, Raven is in her room who is finally getting back to enjoying her book. Starfire who is bubbling with excitement of her new hair look, she flew radiantly toward Raven's door and then gently knocked on her door while she's trying to contain her excitement. The door creaked partly open revealing a monotone unimpressed face. Her violet eyes worked her way up immediately from Starfire's glowing smile up to her ridiculous hair. Her red hair had been brought up into a tower like figure, held in place by obviously placed bobby pins.

"I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered the joy of earthly hair ornaments!" Starfire blurted out, unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer. "Do you with to-" The bubbling alien was interrupted with a monotone, "No." SLAM goes the door. Starfire stands in shock as a 'hair ornament' popped out of place and fell to the floor. Disappointed, she floated away.

Everything was blue blur as a dysfunctional starship, with a still unconscious hooded passenger, raced passed the stars of the dark depths of space. The damaged hyperdrive engine was beginning to rattle in the back of the ship until it finally broke off away from the transport. After light years, upon, light years of travel, the starfighter had come out of light speed, hurling towards a green, yet, mostly blue planet. Although, the triangular shaped cruiser had lost one of its engines, it was not slowing down by any means. This landing was going to be a deadly crash landing. The ship began to burn up as it began to enter the planet's atmosphere.

Raven opened back up her beloved white book, finding where she left off after Starfire had interrupted her. "_Now if there is no more annoying disturbances," _She thought to herself as she let out a deep sigh. "_Please, let me get back to my bo-"_ *Knock knock* Enraged, she slammed her book closed and stomped towards the door with book in arms and fury in her face. With her powers she slams the door open to see a now startled Beast Boy and Cyborg in her doorway, now smiling a toothy grin. "WHAT!" Raven yelled at the boys. It almost seemed as a television commercial theme started to play.

"We're here tonight with an exclusive offer." Beast boy began.

"A once in a life time chance to get on Americas fastest growing sports sensation!" Cyborg continued.

"A hot new game we just made up!" Beast Boy finished.

Both together, "STANK BAAAAAALL!" Cyborg then holds up a ball of Beast Boy's stinky green dirty laundry. Cyborg takes a whiff of the foul smelling toxic ball, collapsing to the floor.

"Wanna be referee?" Beast Boy said while then holding up a black and white striped cloak similar to Raven's blue one.

Un-amused, "..Go. Away.." Raven sneered as she then retreated back into her dark room attempting to close the door but Beast Boy managed to hold the door open just before it closed. "But pleeaaaaaase?" Beast Boy begged. Raven had her back toward the remaining part of the door. "Everyone loves a good game of stank ball." Cyborg smiled. "And we need a referee to play the lightning round." Beast Boy added. Annoyed, "No!" Raven snapped as she zapped Beast Boy out of the doors way and then closed it entirely.

"Oh Raven, come ooon!" Beast Boy shouted. "Why can't you just have fun like normal people!?" Still next to her door with a sad look in her eyes, Raven listened to Beast Boys ranting; holding her book closer to her chest for comfort.

"Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books?" (Ouch) "Why do you have to be so creepy!?" (Double ouch) It feels like Raven just got stabbed straight in the heart with a dagger.

"Forget it B," Cy stepped in. "Leave her alone." The two walked away.

Raven did her absolute best to fight back the tears. What Beast Boy had said was cruel and hit her right where it hurts. "I-I'm not creepy.." She shut her eyes tight. "..I'm just different…" She quivered as she began walking back to her bed with her shoulders slumped and head down. She sat on the edge of her bed in the darkness of her room. The only light the emitted was the moonlight the lingered into her room from her bedroom window. "And I wish there was someone around here who understood that, somebody that I could talk to…Someone.. More like me-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Tower shook as a loud crash hit the small Island of where the Tower is located. The impact made Raven's heart jump as she nearly ripped the book in her hands from the sudden shock.

"TITANS, MOVE!" Robin shouted from the hall way.

The Titans quickly make their way outside only to be greeted by a burning hunk of metal and broken pieces of debris scattered all around. As they cautiously crept closer to the blazing wreckage, Cyborg's sensors picked up vital signs nearby. The team followed Cy as he picked up on the trail of a heartbeat signature which led them to the coast of the island. Once there, Starfire immediately gasped. "Look!" Starfire extended her finger pointing toward an unconscious body that lay still on the ground. The person was wearing a shredded black cloak with the hood over his head, a black badly tattered tunic, ripped black leggings, black leather scuffed boots, and broken silver chains that attached to his belt and bit scattered away from his actual person. "My God, he's still alive," Cyborg began. "Judging from the wreckage that most likely used to be a ship, he shouldn't even _be _alive." He concluded in amazement. "We need to get him to the medical bay, ASAP!" Robin commanded. Nodding, Starfire then floated over and gently picked up the limp, unconscious, mysterious man's body and carried him inside the Tower as the others followed behind her.

**How on earth (pun intended) did Sadoness even survive that intense crash!? I guess we'll soon find out next chapter…As I write it. Well we are now finally out of the Starwars universe (sort of, I'll still be mentioning it as the story goes on) and can now finally start the unfolding story with the Titans as they try to find out more about this mysterious hooded man… Is he friend or foe? **

'**Till next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Starwars, I do not own..

Chapter 4: A forgetful awakening

..Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. An electrocardiogram held a steady heart rate of the mysterious pale skinned person the Titans have in their care.

The medical bay was a white room with a single large window that took up the majority of the north wall which reveals a great view of Jump City. The south section of the room, however, has a see- through- glass panel which peers into an observatory room. The room is outfitted with a single bed, a side desk with a chair to the left of the bed, and the EKG to the right. The room's only occupant is an unconscious single man who lies still upon the white sheeted bed. Although he still wore his torn black leggings and scuffed black leather boots, his tunic and shredded cloak was removed leaving his bare torso exposed. The pale skinned teen has obvious muscle tone, yet, the lad is slender in overall size. Unfortunately, his body is covered in grotesque scars that mark his front, back, and both of his arms.

"Whoever this kid is," the voice came from the observatory room. "He's seen hell."

"Do records say who he is? Or where he has come from, Cy?" Another voice said.

"Yeah, the databases say that his name is Kyle Crow. He's sixteen years old, lives currently in Phoenix, Arizona, attends Sierra Linda High School…He's just a typical teenage kid… But there is something here that's not right, Robin." Cyborg said with a confused look on his face.

"What's that?" Robin walks over to Cyborg as he pulls up a picture of Kyle from the database.

"It's not the same guy.. I mean, it IS the same guy but… It's not." Studying the picture carefully. "The kid in the picture has tan white skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. But the kid that we have in the medical room right now has deathly pale white skin, jet black hair, and, red eyes when I searched his eyes for pupil dilation. Pretty freaky if you ask me."

"Strange." Robin said as he's stroking his chin.

"Yeah. Either he is playing a double life or there are two of him… He's certainly not normal though. Definitely a super human. When I did an energy reading off of him, his levels are off the scale. Whoever he is, he could rival Superman based off of these readings."

"Then we need to find out quickly if he is friend or foe. Can't figure that out if he's sleeping, however."

Cyborg nods.

**Next Morning**

**Sadoness's pov**

_…My head… It hurts so badly. But why? Why can't I seem to remember anything!?Okay, okay…Who am I?.. I'm.. Sadoness, right?... No, no that can't be my name… But I know that's what I'm called… Ugh, the more I try to remember the more my head hurts!... I still remember English (check), powers (check), I guess my name (check), and…. What else?.. Ugh! I can't remember! Why can't I remember who I am!... *sigh* Can't be all bad, though… I'm asleep and its sleep that feels well deserved. I'm in a nice comfy bed, a random repeating 'beeping' sound in the-….Wait a second!? Bed!? Beeping sound!? Where the hell am I!?_

The electrocardiogram started to beep more rapidly.

Sadoness's blood shot red eyes snapped open as he sat straight up in the bed where he had been placed. He looked down to his scarred chest and quickly pulled off the patches that sent his pulse signature to the EKG next to the bed.

The Titans are all chilling out in the common room, all doing their own thing. In the kitchen, where Cyborg was making his homemade signature waffles, his red robotic eye began to flash, pulling up a HUD view of the EKG stats, indicating that the patient's heart stopped. "Uhhh, guys?" All stopped what they were currently doing to hear what Cyborg had to say." Our 'friend' is awake.." Cyborg said with a worried look on his face, unsure of what is to expect of this new stranger.

"_I gotta get out of here; I gotta get out of here!"_ Sadoness nervously thought to himself as he exited the observatory room going into the main hallway. He could sense a group of people coming his way. "Great, they know I'm awake." The aching teen said under his breath. Running in the opposite direction from the approaching unknown group, he followed the hallway's path until it led him to a dead end. Sadoness began to hear his pursuer's voices as they got extremely near. Starfire was the first to pop out from around the corner and instantly spotted the still topless pale teen. She began rushing over to him in excitement with the longing of making a new friend; the rest of the Titans came around the corner a second later. Alarmed, Sadoness put his guard up expecting the absolute worse but was hesitant about attacking them right away because he sensed that their intentions were of good nature, not really threatening. Still, he kept his guard up anyway, just to be sure. The long red headed, orange skinned girl stopped 8 feet in front of the defensive teen, floating back down to the floor. "No need to be worried, friend, we are your friends." Starfire reasoned with her hands up. "I-I have no friends." The shaken teen scowled. "Who are you, where am I, and how did I get here?!...And where are my clothes!?" He shouted. The boy wonder quickly approached to where Starfire stood, also with his hands up. "We are not going to hurt you. My name is Robin; this is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." Each member stepped forward as they were named off. "And together we are the Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City, and protectors of Earth." Cyborg stepped closer as he began to speak. "And we found you last night after we heard a crash outside our tower. We found remains of a totaled ship and we eventually found you on the beach head." Sadoness's head tilted and jaw dropped in disbelief.

_Crashed? Earth? Now Earth sounds familiar… Was I- Wasn't I born here?_

Sadoness's face winced in pain as his head began to hurt more than before, rubbing his head with his left hand. "And as for your clothes," Cyborg continued. "They were completely ripped up, shredded to pieces. We did manage to salvage your two black vambraces and two…Well.. I actually don't know what they are but they look like hilts of some kind." Cyborg scratched his cybernetic head. Sadoness slowly put his guard down, having faith that they won't hurt him. "You are so lucky to be alive, dude." Beast Boy began. "After seeing that burning crumpled up ship, you should be totally gone." All shook their heads in agreement. "…Well.. Thanks I guess for watching over me as I recovered but.." All stared confused. "But I can't seem to remember anything about whom I am or where I come from. All I seem to remember is English, powers/abilities, and my title, I guess, is Sadoness. That's not my name, though. Earth, however, is pretty familiar."

"I had pulled up a record about you while you were out cold." Cyborg began to explain.

"Hmm?"

"You're name is Kyle Crow, you're sixteen years old, you live in Phoenix, Arizona, and you attend Sierra Linda high school… Any of this ring a bell to you?"

"…The name Kyle Crow sounds strangely familiar.." Wincing from the head pain. "And sixteen sounds about right.. But the other stuff, I have no idea."

"That's alright." Robin butted in. "Perhaps all you need is more rest and the memories will eventually fall back into place."

"Maybe.." Ruffles his black hair.

"I'm sure you'll remember more when tomorrow arrives. But until then, we'd like to run MRI tests to check if your head is screwed on correctly. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need. I just want to remember. I hate not being able to know who I am.

**Later in the evening hours.**

The Titans are all lounging in the common room doing their own thing, while Sadoness is back in the medical bay resting his head. "So Cy?" Beast Boy said from the sofa, Cyborg is in the kitchen preparing a sandwich.

"Yeah, B?"

"How did the whole, 'head examination' thing go on Kyle? Or Sadoness, or whatever his name is." Beast Boy chuckled to himself.

"He seems to be fine except for this bump that is on the back of his head, which is probably the reason he can't remember anything." Cyborg finishes making the sandwich. "Alright, do I have any volunteers to take this sandwich up to our delirious guest?"

"Ooo ooo me me!" Starfires hand shot up.

"Geez, and I thought I was the only one that was capable of being a monkey around here." Beast Boy said under his breath."

"No," Robin began. "I personally think Raven should take it up to him."

Raven who was just meditating from across the room, stopped her mantra. "Wait..What?" The dark sorceress asked confused.

"Can you take the sandwich up to Sadoness, please? The reason I ask for you is because you are an empath, correct? . I would like for you to see if he's alright and if we can trust him.. I want to be able to know for sure." Robin said a bit uneasily.

Raven simply shrugged, "Whatever." She said in her monotone voice. She went over and grabbed the plate from Cyborg and started for the hallway.

As Raven was slowly but surely making her way through the main hall way to the medical bay, Raven began to hear faint yelling and screaming that became louder with each passing step. Startled to the thought of something horribly wrong is happening, she began to run toward the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHH! GOD, THE PAINN; THE PAAAIIIN!" Sadoness screamed with both hands on his head and his body curled up with his knees to his chin.

Raven left the plate on the front desk in the observation room as she then barged into the medical bay. She hurried over to the bed as she pulled up the chair next to the bed with both of Sadoness's hands in hers.

"What's wrong? What's hurting?" She asked with deep concern on her face.

"MY HEAD! IT HURTS SO BADLY! MORE THAN EVER BEFORE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAAKE IT STOP, PLEEASE!" In the intense pain he started to cry blood red tears from his eyes. The pain had got the best of him.

"Oh, Azar. O-okay, I'm going to use healing magic, okay? Please try to hold still and be calm." Raven didn't waste any time. She held her hands to the disgruntled hurting teen's head as a bluish aura began illuminating from the sorceress' hands.

The effects were almost immediate as Sadoness began to calm, going from screaming bloody murder to lightly moaning as the ache was beginning to subside.

"T-Thank you." He said breathing heavily. "So much.."

"What happened?" The relieved girl asked. Raven removed her blue hood reveling short purple hair, a beautiful face with flawless light grey skin, but most of all… The most beautiful violet eyes Sadoness has ever laid his blood red eyes on.

"Uhh, *gulp* M-my head started to explode just a few moments before you came into the room." Sadoness said trying to bury his emotions deep down and thought depressing thoughts to keep the blush from coming over his face. "It just happened at random."

"..What about your eyes? You were crying blood and are still smeared on your face." She conjured a tissue with her powers wiped away the bloodied tears.

"Oh, thanks. And yeah, it does that. I don't know why, it just does." He looked away from her face to his hands on his lap as he was currently sat up in his bed.

"Okay." Her face settled back in her monotone look. "Hold on I have something for you." Raven stood up and briefly walked out of the room and then came back inside with a sandwich on a plate. "Are you hungry?" Raven hands the plate to the calmed teen and then sits back down beside him.

"Starving." Sadoness's demonic like eyes got wide at the sight of the food in his hands and then proceeded to stuff his face with it.

"..Soooooo," Raven began, trying hard to pick a topic for conversation. "What can you tell me about yourself?" She asked half-heartedly. "That you can remember, of course."

Sadoness quickly swallowed and began to blush a little forgetting his manners for he had literally shoved his face into his sandwich. Can't really blame him, though, he hadn't had any food for what seemed to be for a few days. "..I can't think of anything about myself to talk about."

"I see.. That's alright. I'm sure that you'll begin to get your memory back in the next day or two." Raven said reassuringly, though, her face remained emotionless.

"Yeah.. What kind of things were going on around here before I crashed here?" Sadoness said trying to keep the conversation going.

Raven told Sadoness all about the fight with the villainous heart, Kardiac and how she took him apart. Followed by telling him about the book she had been reading and how she can never get any peace time to finish it because of everyone interrupting her. The lad paid attention to every word is if she was telling him the secrets of the universe.

"Stank Ball? You're joking.." Sadoness's eye brow rose in distaste.

"They wanted _me _to referee.." Raven rolled her eyes recalling the memory.

"Fantastic.. You must be the luckiest girl in the galaxy and Beast Boy sounds like an absolute genius." He said sarcastically.

Raven couldn't help but to let out a light chuckle. "That's funny, you're funny." She smiled. The two shared a laugh.

The two talked the whole rest of the day away; they enjoyed each other's company very much. Soon it became nightfall. After long conversation, two are finally rapping up their last exchange of words.

"I really appreciate what you did for me in quelling the fire that burned my head. And I doubly enjoyed our time in conversation. You're wonderful company." He couldn't help but to let out a small blush as he complimented.

Raven's cheeks grew warm and quickly looked away to the side. "So you don't think that I'm… Creepy?" She cringed at the last word.

"Of course not, Raven." The sorceress stared back into his gaze at the mention of her name. "I sense that you are indeed dark, but darkness is sometimes misunderstood. In my opinion, the dark's beauty is just as radiant and bright as the skies yellow sunlight."

Raven blushed noticing that he had indirectly called her radiant and beautiful. "That was deep." She smiled as she then let out a yawn.

"It's late, you should get some sleep." Sadoness said with a small smile.

She nodded sleepily, yet, still managed to carry a smile on her face. "Would you like for me to wake you in the morning? Perhaps have a cup of tea before the others rise in the morning? I normally wake up early before the others."

"The early bird, eh?" They both chuckle lightly. "And I'd like that." He smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Till then."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Raven."

All the other Titans have already gone asleep except for Robin who's still in the common room, waiting for Raven. The tired empath walked into the main room to meet with Robin. "So, how was he?" He was relieved to finally hear from her so he could soon go to bed himself.

"He's fine. He is actually a really nice guy." Raven blushed from under her blue hood.

"I bet, you guys talked all day." Robin said studying Raven carefully.

She saw what Robin was trying to do and went back into her expressionless voice. "He's fairly interesting, but I did as you asked and he is not a threat. Now if you excuse me… I'm going to bed." The blue hooded girl then retreated to the main hallway.

Robin sighed. "..I guess."

**Another looong chapter, completed. Things sure do look to beginning interesting. Darth Sadoness cannot remember a single thing except for maybe a few things. What will happen if Sadoness happens to remember everything? Will he resort to his old ways and senselessly eliminate everyone? And ahhh, what's this between him and Raven? And what about Robin's concerns about his guest? More to come in future chapters. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars, gosh!

Chapter 5: Memories better left forgotten.

"_Please! Please, I'm just trying to feed my poor boys! Spare us!" The homeless mother pleaded as she held two of her only scared sons in her trembling arms. The mother had stolen a loaf of bread for her sons from an outdoor Imperial banquet that took place in the outskirts of the city of Coruscant. The woman in rags was being chased by a dark hooded man down into an ally way where she and her boys were staying after the family of three has been evicted from their home. The ally way led to a dead end, they were trapped. "You stupid and insignificant woman." The brooding voice echoed throughout the ally way of steel buildings. The dark being crept closer to the frightened family as they could hear chains rattling from the fiendish man. "When you're running away from someone, you don't lead them back to loved ones, fool!" Suddenly, a red glow emitted from his hand that extended into a full blade. "No..NO! P-Please, I beg you! Take me instead! Don't hurt my boys!" She began to sob and panic as she let both of her sons fall from her arms. "Mommy no.." Pleaded a frightened boy. "You're boy is right.." The woman looked up at the menacing hood in a scared but confused look. "You all deserve to go together." He chuckled as he raised his hellish lightsaber. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sadoness screamed as he woke from his nightmare with cold sweat dripping from his pale face. "Please let that be a dream and not a memory…" He said to himself with his face buried into his hands. Bewildered, Sadoness got out of his bed to go peer outside the window. It is dawn. The sun can be barely seen as it peers along the horizon filling the blackness of the sky with a murky blue. "The city is indeed beautiful." He began. "I can see why the Titans proudly protect this vast city.." Sadoness begins to think back to his nightmare of the dark hooded man. Once the red lightsaber was activated, he could see that the mysterious man was wearing black ceremonial robes. He wore a black cape and hood that was brought together around the neck with a silver chain, a black tunic with crimson accents along his sides, and a long black layered piece that drapes around his legs with crimson accents in the front and back. Everything was complete with a crimson sash that was tied around his waist that was held in place with a black band where he hooked his weapons, sturdy black vambraces on his forearms, black leather boots, and large, two feet charcoal metal chains that looped on both sides of his waist.

The more Sadoness thought deeply on this dark being from his dream, he started to feel something literally, come over him. It was like a shadow, burning on to the pale skin, yet, there was no pain. Soon after, Sadoness became encompassed by the fiery like shadow, he could then feel added wait onto his body as well as cloth forming all around him with something gripping his forearms, waist, and feet. The flaming shadow around him then vanished seeing the dark room around him once more. The dazed teen looked down to his body and could see familiar black clothes on him and could feel something covering his head. Sadoness quickly turned around to the glass panel that peers into the observation room to see his reflection as he turned on the rooms' lights. "No…No, no, God, no!" He stepped back in terror at what he saw in his reflection. Sadoness is wearing the same ceremonial robes as the mysterious character in his nightmare. "That wasn't a dream.. I killed that family…" He slumped onto the edge of his bed. Normally, Sadoness would not have cared but since he lost his memory, he has no recollection of who he was or what his morals were. All he knows is that he woke up from a bad dream and that he is back on his home planet Earth.

The timid hooded teen decided that he needed to get out of the little room to clear his head from the trauma. He began down the slightly lit hallway, making his way to the common room. With each step the charcoal chains rattled beneath his waist as he continued past each of the Titan's rooms. Before he could walk past Raven's door, it suddenly opened as a blue hooded young woman walked out. She turned immediately toward the path to the medical bay, keeping her promise to Sadoness to wake him early for tea in the morning but stumbled across a dark hooded man instead. Alarmed she took a defensive stance, "Who's there!?" Sadoness immediately pulled down his hood, gently walking towards the startled sorceress. "Hey, hey, don't worry it's me,."

"oh, it's you.." The relieved girl settled back in her original standing position as she let her hood down with a quizzical look on her face as she is observing his brooding new outfit. "Umm, nice robes?"

"Yeahh, thanks, I guess." He nervously scratched the back of his head recalling the dream that sparked this uniform but not wanting to elaborate. "I don't know, It just kind of 'appeared' over me as a reflex to thinking of different clothes of some sort, rather than being in a T-shirt and jeans that felt..unnatural to me."

"Strange.." Raven said in her monotone as she curiously continued to observe. "I like it, though. I think it suits you."

"You think so?.. Alright then I'll keep it, heh." He chuckled lightly.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Well, I was just on my way to wake you for tea." Raven looked away to the side. "If you still want to, I mean… Were you about to go somewhere?"

"Not really.. I was gunna go outside to the shore to meditate a bit. I didn't know exactly how early you were going to wake up, soo.."

Raven looked back at him with her head slightly tilted. "You meditate?"

"I guess so. I must have done it many times before in the past for me to have the sudden urge to do it now." Sadoness looked to the side as if trying to remember actually meditating.

"How do you meditate, if you don't mind me asking?" Raven and Sadoness both started walking towards the common room together.

"Hmm, all that I seem to remember is that I would sit comfortably in anyway necessary and I would then reach out with the Force to feel my surroundings, feel my past, and feel my future. I get a sense of inner peace from it and it makes everything…'Better,' I guess."

They reached the common room and began entering the kitchen.

"The Force? What is that?" Raven questioned as she reached for the silver tea pot on the stove.

Sadoness sat down on a stool behind the counter which had a polished granite table that stretched behind the counter as he began to search his thoughts. "The Force is what gives me my power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

"Sounds pretty mystical.." Raven said in her monotone voice as she placed the now water filled teapot back onto the stove.

Raven was about to reach into a cabinet to grab the box of tea bags when suddenly the cabinet door gently swung open by itself with the box of tea bags lightly floating out and then into Raven's hands. She looked at Sadoness to see that his hand was raised, waving the cabinet door shut.

"Indeed." He smirked.

"..Cool." She said bluntly. "What else can you do?" She asked as she walked to the stool next to him.

He thought. "Well… I can reach out with the Force to push foes away, pull them towards me, suspend them in midair, choke them, electrocute them, drain them of their energy, mind trick them into doing things, yet, the mind trick only works on the weak minded." Raven smiled a bit evilly to herself as she quickly looked away to try to hide her expression. She was thinking about the _fun_ things they could to do to Beast boy with that power. "I can also leap extremely high distances, sense things around me; see things before they happen, and read minds."

Her violet eyes grew wide. "R-Read minds, eh?" Raven nervously asked, yet, maintaining a monotone voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I only use that if absolutely necessary. Interrogation purposes, you know?

Relieved, Raven nodded.

"…I do have powers outside the Force, though."

"..Like?" A single eye brow rose.

"Like.. Teleportation, flight, superhuman strength, clone myself; bend the darkness to my will, and invulnerability."

"Invulnerability? You mean like immortal?"

The teapot began to whistle loudly. Raven got up to approach the teapot but her attention is still on Sadoness.

"No, I can die from old age but I can't die from taking physical damage, though, I can take and feel damage.. Unable to die of course."

"..That explains why you didn't die in the crash the other day.. But that would also be extremely cruel if you were ever in the hands of torture, though." She said while pouring the hot tea into two cream colored ceramic tea cups.

"..Yeah, that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" He said while fidgeting with his thumbs. Although he could not remember exactly, he began to feel sub-conscious of the scars underneath his clothing. Sadoness began to wonder about why she didn't question the 'Bending the darkness to my will,' part but I guess it's because she is dark herself using dark magic. She's used to it and thinks nothing of it.

"And the cloning sounds a bit peculiar." She said while utilizing the tea bags to finalize the tea.

"Yeah.. I remember _now_ that when I was 6 years old, I was out in the backyard playing with a clone of myself, which I formed. I did this in secret, of course, my parents never knew about my powers. Plus, I never really had any friends to play with.." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, we were playing hide and go seek and I was hiding as my clone was seeking around the backyard. I was hiding behind a large bush at the time and when my clone started coming towards my position with the intention of checking behind the bush, I closed my eyes real tight thinking, 'Please don't find me; please don't find me,' then, all of a sudden, everything became stingingly cold and blistery. I opened my eyes to see that… I wasn't home anymore and that I was in a frozen hostile wasteland." His head started to throb as he tries to squeeze out the last bits of what he can remember from the memory. "There was this man walking towards me.. He was tall and wore similar black robes like mine… And then… Blank. That's all I can seem to remember.."

There were a few moments of silence between the two as Raven just blankly stared at the confused and agitated cloaked teen, unable to figure out what to say as a response.

"_He's been out by himself for all this time when he was just 6 years old…" _Raven thought to herself. "_His clone that he left behind must of took over his life when he just.. disappeared. _

Sadoness's words echoed through Ravens head, _"Like.. Teleportation, flight, superhuman strength…" _

"_Teleportation.. He must not have had control over that when he was young.. Or not even realizing he had that power to begin with." _Raven speculated.

Raven places a teacup with a small plate underneath on the table in front of him as she does the same with hers and then sits down. "I hope you like herbal tea." She smiled slightly as she watches Sadoness take his first sip from the tea cup, being cautious of the steaming heat. He savored the flavor of the tea before swallowing filling him with a calming sensation as the cloaked man began to relax. "I like it." He began. "It's very calming, as well as, it is delicious. You brew great tea, I must say." Sadoness smiled as he complimented the grey skinned Titan. "I'm glad you like it." She felt her cheeks warm as she took a sip of her cup of tea.

"..After we finish, would you like to meditate out on the shore." Raven nervously asked.

The pale teen smiled lightly. "I'd love, too.. In fact, that is a great idea."

The two dark characters shared more conversation whilst they finished their tea and then made their way outside into the murky morning's air, walking toward beach head. Once there, Raven got into her midair locust position as she then closed her eyes and began to repeat her mantra in peace. Sadoness decided to mimic her midair locust position but instead of a mantra, he breathed in and out a few times, taking in the aroma of the gulf's waters that lay before him as he found his center with the Force. Through meditation, Sadoness could feel everything around him. The gentle waves of the waters, the wing beat of the birds as they flew off the branches from nearby trees… The essence of the beautiful sorceress beside him. In this moment, Sadoness didn't care about his past or who he was, all that mattered to him right now, is this.

But for how long?

**Sorry for the late update. Although it has been only a few days, I normally try to at least get one chapter a day. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however, I originally intended to make this chapter about action involving more of the Titans but instead, I got writers block which led me to write this chapter. Which is still good, I think. We got to see Sadoness starting to recall memories with the realization that he is not a nice guy, which surprisingly scares him. Mainly because when his memory got knocked outta wack, it took his brain back a few years before his morals were corrupted (I don't know if this was explained in previous chapters but will soon be further explained in future chapters). Either way, he does not like the monster he's turning out to be. Plus we got to go in more depth with his background and what he can do.. That he can remember anyway. And of course, more engaging convo's with Rae :P More to come! Please review and follow to keep up with the latest chapters! (:**

**I'd personally like to say thank you to ColdBlue for being a loyal reader and reviewer. I certainly appreciate you're feedback and hope you continue to enjoy my story as I continue to enjoy writing it (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars or Teen Titan.**

Chapter 6

'No no NOOO, DUDE! You can't do that!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Just watch me, grass stain!" Cyborg chuckled evilly.

"DUDE! NO FAAIR!" The disgruntled green teen yelled. "I was soo set to win that round and you just HAAD to knock me outta the ring!" He shouted then frowned.

"Well, at least I got my new record out of kicking your butt, B" Cy is smiling from ear to ear as he stands from his seat victoriously as he just destroyed Beast Boy on their newest racing game, Galactic Space Race II. "Well that's enough of that for now." Cyborg said as he tossed his controller on the couch heading towards the kitchen. Beast Boy remained on the sofa pouting only to then switch the game mode to single player to get more practice in on a higher difficulty setting before taking his revenge on Cyborg in a rematch.

After Raven and Sadoness have had their time in meditation together, the others Titans eventually woke to start their new day. Since then, Raven had retreated back to her room, determined to finally return to her book that has been put off several times already. It is now 4 in the afternoon and Raven had not come out of her room since. It has been a mellow week for the Titans, thus far, since Sadoness arrived at the tower, but nobody was complaining. It's not every day the Titans get free time to themselves. Starfire had managed to get Robin into going to the mall with her. No one else wouldn't want to go and Robin didn't like the idea of an uncultured alien going to the mall all by herself, who knows what could happen. Sadoness had been in the common room watching Beast Boy and Cyborg go at it in their video games. The black cloaked teen was least interested in the game itself but found the two's constant banter entertaining. "Dude, Sadoness!" Beast Boy shouted from the couch, not taking his eyes off the game at hand. "You wanna play a round?" He asked. "Oh no.. This is not my kind of thing." He said uninterested.

"You never know if you give it a chance." Beast boy said in a sing songy tone.

"..No."

"Aww, come ooon, dude."

"No!" Sadoness is increasingly starting to become more and more annoyed with Beast Boy.

"Okay okay, chill man," the green teen laughed nervously, realizing that he's beginning to piss Sadoness off. "Just thought you could use something to unwind with.."

"Thanks.. But no thanks." The shrouded teen declined in a monotone voice.

"So Sadoness." Cyborg began. His hooded head turned from the tv screen to Cy's general direction. "How those memories holdin' up, man? Is anything coming back to you yet?"

"..Not really." Sadoness shrugged. He's only getting faint images of irrelevant things but it was nothing he didn't want to talk about.

Just then, Raven came walking out into the main room heading for the kitchen. She is slightly humming to herself while maintaining a small smile on her face. There is something very strange about all this. For one, Raven doesn't smile. Two, she doesn't hum to herself… And three… She's wearing a white robe and leotard? Everyone is staring at her while she is fixing herself a mug of herbal tea. Even Beast Boy looked away from the game to figure out what the faint humming came from and is now shocked and confused to why she's being this way. The changeling didn't notice that his game is still un-paused and his star speeder crashed in the in game race course. "Ummmm, Raven?" Beast Boy finally spoke up from across the room.

"Hmm?" Raven lifted an eyebrow towards him as she turned with her mug in hand, taking a sip.

The confused green lad is now up on his feet heading towards the kitchen. "Why are you all smiling and what not?"

Raven finally realized that she had been smiling the whole time and let her face fall back into neutral.

"I'm not smiling." She said in her usual monotone.

"You so totally were!" Beast Boy shouted. He wasn't going to allow her to get away with this and play the denial card.

"..Girl, why you wearing white, that's what I wanna know," the confused cyborg finally asked.

"..Just thought I wanted to wear something different for a change?" The nervous sorceress made up.

"Uh huh, I'm not having that" Cyborg said while crossing his cybernetic arms raising an eyebrow.

Sadoness had not said a single thing the whole time. He just stood there a bit confused to Raven's sudden change of character and then denial. So far, he's just listening.

"Wait a second, I think I know what this is about," Beast Boy said with a knowing smile.

Raven is real worried now. "Y-you do?" She stuttered, doing her absolute best not to care.

"Yeah, before I came into the common room a couple hours ago. I was hearing talking from your room!... So who's this Malchior?"

Raven sighed realizing that the secret isn't going to be kept for much longer. "Don't worry, all of you will meet him soon."

"Soon?" Cyborg asked a still bit confused.

"He's trapped in one of my books as a curse from long ago. He's been trapped for a thousand years." She said rather a bit sadly, feeling bad for Malchior. "I'm helping to free him from the curse. You will all like him, he's a real nice guy." Raven gave off a soft smile and a mild blush.

Sadoness noticed her blushing and knew that she felt something for this trapped soul. His hooded head lowered and his eyes looked away from the scene to the ground. "_Great.. She likes him…"_Sadoness thought to himself. _ "Wait, why do I even care!? I don't… Do I? Why am I feeling this way? Am.. Am I jealous? Can't be.." _He buried the feelings deep down so it wouldn't get the best of him, shook it off, and then looked back up.

"I'm setting up a ritual that will set him free from his ties to the book and I'm all set to do it, I ju-

BZZRT BZZRT BZZRT!

The tower alarm suddenly went off signaling trouble. The startled Black hooded teen is confused to what's happening. This is his first experience with the alarm going off in the tower. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took out their yellow communicators as an image of robin appeared on their individual screens. "Titans! It's Kardiak, he's back! Starfire and I are on our way to his location. I'm sending the coordinates to your communicators! Titans, Go!" And with that, the image of Robin went blank.

"You heard the man, let's go, y'all!" Cyborg commanded.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded and the three started for the garage to the T-Car. Cyborg turned around at the door to see Sadoness standing where he had been the whole time.

"You comin' man?" Cyborg asked. "We could use the help and give you the opportunity to show us what you can do." He stated with a smile.

Sadoness smiled underneath his hood and nodded. And with that, the Titans were off.

Night had fallen and Kardiak had been causing commotion just outside an apartment building where the heart shaped villain had kidnapped a scared innocent little girl who is trapped inside the heart's transparent shell. Arriving just in time, the Teen Titans have come to save the night. "Kardiak!" The villain turned toward the sound of the commanding voice. "Let the girl go!" Robin commanded. The team is all set up in formation. Robin is out in front with his metal staff equipped, Starfire is floating just beside him with her eyes glowing green with star bolts set to fire, Cyborg is on the other side of Robin with his sonic cannon ready to blast, Beast Boy is in animal shape of a tiger, Raven and Sadoness are floating alongside each other towards the back of the group. Kardiak replied by shooting one of its metallic appendages at the team, forcing them to break formation and attack. The Titans were getting knocked aside left and right. Starfire was shooting her starbolts but were proving to be ineffective. Robin can't get in close without getting hit by the metallic arteries. Cyborg's sonic cannon was about as ineffective as Starfires starbolts. Beast Boy has been turning into animal after animal trying to find the best creature to tango with Kardiak's appendages. Raven is going through a list of some new spells that she had learned to take out Kardiak but for good this time. Meanwhile, Sadoness wasn't sure what to do. He just stood there on the street, contemplating on what ability he should use that won't hurt the screaming girl inside the 'heart felt' villain. The majority of his powers were too dangerous so he had no choice but to see if he could get in close to break the girl out of inside that thing. The Dark hooded attendee knew what he had to do. Sadoness then pulled his lightsaber out from his belt and activated the red laser sword in his left hand and started to hum. He started out running toward the mechanical heart, dogging its attacks by shifting left, right, as well as, jumping and flipping out of the way while slashing at its metalloid arms leaving a red blur trailing the movement of the blade cutting the appendages clean off while he inches closer to free the girl. The Titans watched his progress with amazement seeing how agile their new cloaked friend is as he advanced further and further getting closer than Robin ever could. Sadoness finally got within reaching distance of the menacing heart. "Don't worry!" Sadoness reassured the girl inside. "You're going to be fine! I'll get you out!" The scared girl was weeping but managed a nod that she understood.

Raven couldn't wait any longer. She found the right spell to use but although she never used it before, she figured that it's either now or never. She thought that this would by Sadoness time to get the girl out. "This time when I break you, stay broken!" Raven said to herself. She then recited the spell and unleashed black as the void energy that came spewing from her mouth which reached Kardiak and began encompassing the heart in dark magic, causing it to short circuit with the girl still trapped inside. Robin picked up on the immediate danger. "Raven! Stop! You're going to hurt her!" Robin yelled.

"I...Can't!" Raven managed to say but she couldn't stop. She couldn't control it.

"Sadoness get the girl out now! Hurry!" Robin desperately commanded.

Sadoness was already working on it. He punctured the black covered heart's shell with his red glowing lightsaber and began carving out a hole to then grab the girl and pull her out of there.

Beast Boy shape shifted into a ram and rammed into Raven to stop her from continuing the spell. The dark magic was then lifted from the deflated heart and the traumatized girl was saved and in Sadoness's arms. Raven came to, shaking off a dizzy feeling from using all that energy. Beast Boy ran to her side but keeping his distance, unsure if Raven is of sound mind.

"What's your problem!?" Beast Boy asked a bit upset and worried at the same time.

Raven didn't have time to explain to anyone about the situation. She needed to have a little 'chat' with Malchior about the magic she had just used that was by his teachings. Raven surrounded herself with a black shroud of energy and vanished. The Titans figured she teleported back to her room.

Once back in her room, Raven is then greeted by Malchoir whose physical form was made up of paper from book pages but had white eyes that resembled Malchoirs'. Raven walked angrily toward Malchior. "It's dark magic! You've been teaching me dark magic!" She scolded while also feeling a bit betrayed.

"Is it dark? Or is it simply misunderstood, like you? The paper shaped man said. He began to walk around her. "True, the spell that I have taught you are very powerful. There are those who fear power and so call it dark. But for people like us," Malchior then took Ravens' right hand in his as Ravens' face began to soften. "Such distinctions do not exist. Without these spells," They walked towards the book which lay open on a stand, "We can never truly be together and enchanted pages or no, I am still trapped within this book, and you are still alone… Is that what you want Raven? To be alone?" Raven began to feel tears in her eyes. She looked away trying to suppress her tears but failed. "..No," Raven began to cry. Malchior lifted his finger to Ravens' face to dry her tears. "My sweet Raven.. It is time." She looked back at him realizing what he is referring to. To break his curse from the book.

Malchior stood in the middle of Raven's room with books laying open which is circled around him. Raven stepped up to her bookstand, awaiting for Malchior to give her the go ahead. "The incantation, just as I taught you." Malchior reminded her. And with that being said, they began. Raven then initiated the incantation while she gestures necessary movements to make the incantation work. As she continued on with the incantation, the open books surrounding the book bounded man began to glow brightly and when she finished the last couple words, a black energy emitted from Raven and the floor around Malchior opened up as a portal with white light shooting from the floor up. A strong wind emitted from the portal, blowing raven's cloak with the current of the breeze and the pages from the book on her stand were flipping like rapid fire and glowing. The book flipped to a page where it was showing an illustrated picture that showed Malchior's general outline of the shape of his body and then transformed into a body of a dragon. Shocked, Raven called out to Malchior but then the book suddenly let out a shockwave of light which knocked Raven back and fell to her floor. On the floor was a lone page of an illustration of the dread dragon Rorek and the Sorcerer Malchior with their names listed above each of their pictures but suddenly the names switched places showing the sorcerer as Rorek and the dragon as Malchior. In that moment she realized that she'd been tricked. "You.. Changed them." Raven couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to believe that it was all a lie. "Malchior wasn't the wizard. He was the.. NO! She looked back towards the book and made a jump for it to close the book to stop the transformation, but it was already far too late. The book exploded once more in a portal of white magical light to then reveal a large shadowy figured head with bright glowing red eyes. From the portal came out the dread dragon Malchior whose large size damaged the room. Upon entry, Malchior shot a fire breath attack at Raven sending her flying across the room. Malchior then crashed through the ceiling and was immediately on the roof. Not a moment too soon, Robin kicked down Raven's door and the Titans poured into her room battle ready. The Titans looked over to a dome of black energy which then disappeared revealing Raven on the floor unharmed. She was emotionally hurt and defeated; she didn't even look at the Titans.

"..He lied to me..He lied… And I gave him what he wanted.." The betrayal ripped her heart to shreds.

Robin had to go after the dragon. "Come on!" He signaled the Titans and with that, they exited out through the hole in the ceiling. Sadoness, however, stayed behind. He let his hood down and approached Raven who is still on the floor in grief. "Raven are you al-"

"Please.." Raven interrupted. "J-just get out of my room.."

Sadoness would not leave. He won't give up on her.

"Raven look.. I know that you're hurt and that you have been betrayed; I know how that feels. You're heart is sha-

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" She snapped at him as she began to cry. She turned her body facing him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALL ALONE AND HAVE NO ONE ALL YOUR LIFE! HE…He... He made me feel like I was worth something.. But I wasn't worth anything to him… I was just something to be used and thrown away…" She was full out crying now. Sadoness could hear the fighting from outside the tower but figured the Titans could hold out longer. Still, Ravens words hurt him… He himself began to feel his own tears beginning to flood inside.

"..I know exactly how it feels, Raven…" Raven stopped sobbing and looked up to meet his hurt red eyes. "More than you'll ever know.." He looked away for a second, then looked back with a serious look in his eyes.

"We have to bring him down." Sadoness said determined. "You said before that he was bound to the book by a curse… Is there a way to re-establish the curse and send him back?"

Raven thought for a moment and then nodded. "I can do it but I need for you and the Titans to distract him long enough for me to recite the curse."

"Got it. I'll hold him off long enough for you to do what you gotta do." Sadoness started for the hole in the ceiling.

Raven bit her bottom lip for a second. "..Sadoness!" The now dark hooded teen turned around to look at Raven.

"..Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Once on the roof, Sadoness saw the Titans were just barely holding their own against the vile dragon. They were getting tossed around like rag dolls while getting burned to a crisp at the same time. Sadoness knew what he had to do and it wasn't something that lightsabers could take care of. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice but to rely on the sheer ultimate power of the Darkside of the Force. He began channeling on his hatred in all things. The dragon and the fact that Malchior hurt Raven, his lost memories, his lost life as a normal person, his nightmares, and one specific thing that he held onto with all of his being.. All these things fueled his hatred and allowed him to grow stronger and stronger to the point a black aura began to emit from his body and his red eyes started to glow. The twisted cloaked teen began walking toward the dread dragon Malchior as he just got done spitting Starfire out of his mouth with a ball of fire breath. The dragons' head turned toward the hooded teen as he approached "Hehehehe, you can't hope to defeat me!" But before he could blast him with a fire ball, Sadoness lifted his hands as an arc of purple lightning shot from his fingertips, encompassing the shrieking dragon. The Titans watched in awe as Sadoness was dishing out some major damage on the winged fiend. The seething 16 year old did not let up he kept pushing more and more energy into his lightning until the lightning began to flicker into a reddish color as he continued to press. He wanted Malchior to suffer as Raven suffered. Sadoness kept pressing that thought of Raven on her floor in anguish with tears rolling down her swollen cheeks to keep fueling his corrupted rage. At this point, Sadoness didn't want Raven to curse him back into the book. He wanted to slay this dragon once and for all.

Raven had come out onto the roof with the white book in her hands ready to perform the curse but she was shocked to see Sadoness managing to hurt him on his own. Finding full strength in the Darkside of the Force, Sadoness raised his hands, lifting the wheezing dragon off the ground and suspended him in midair. A portion of the night sky around of the tower began to turn into a crimson color as black as the abyss clouds started to roll in sparking with flashes of red lightning. With both hands up, Sadoness clenched his fists as if he was grabbing a hold of something and then threw his arms down with all his might as a thick flash of unrelenting red lightning struck Malchior. Nobody could believe their eyes to what was happening. "That power," Cyborg gasped as the energy readings from his cybernetic eyes were going off the charts. Sadoness let Malchior suffer there for a few seconds but he didn't want him to disintegrate by his power, he wanted the vile dragon to fall to his blade. The red lightning ceased as the brooding black cloaked teen leaped toward the aching dragon drawing his lightsaber in mid jump and activated the red blade. Malchior didn't know what was happening until it was too late. "No-ARRGHGHH!"

Sadoness landed his jump on the other side of the dragon but didn't even face him as he made contact with the ground. He knew that it was over. Malchior was still for a second but then his head fell from his body and the rest collapsed with it. After a thousand years, the dragon is finally slain. The body of the beast began to be encompassed by flames that seem to combust from out of nowhere and after a moment, the body disintegrated into nothingness. Sadoness deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt and turned to face the Titans who were already running towards him.

"Dude, that was so epic!"

"You totally kicked the butt!

"That was one heck of a light show I have ever seen, man!"

"You did an awesome job taking that thing out!"

Sadoness pushed away from all the congratulating and walked off to go back into the tower without a word. He stopped to glance at Raven who was the only one who didn't congratulate him or anything but checked to see if she seemed alright. He noticed that her cloak and leotard returned to its normal blue and black colors, plus, Raven was still carrying the book in her hands but was staring at Sadoness with a still slightly shocked face yet weary at the same time. He continued to walk toward the roof entrance to the tower. The Titans just stared as he walked off, all of which had a confused look on their faces. "..I guess he just needs to have the alone time." Starfire said to break the silence. Robin nodded.

Cyborg immediately went to start repairs on the tower after the big battle with Malchior. There wasn't a lot of damage, just a couple of walls and ceilings he needed to repair. He quickly got Ravens room patched up and out of the way so that she could have the room quickly to herself again. Cyborg had Starfire's help on the roof to help remove heavy debris and replace heavy equipment. Sadoness was in the med bay which continued to serve as his room until his memories recovered. He knew that it was rude of himself to push away the Titan's praises and leave them behind be he need to quickly get out of there to get his rage under control. To get composure over himself, Sadoness spent the last hour meditating on top of his temporary bed. Now feeling calm, the pale hooded teen felt the need to see Raven to make sure that she is indeed okay. He walked outside into the hallway and almost ran into Beast Boy startling the poor changeling.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to make you jump." Sadoness apologized.

Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle, "Heh, no biggie. You going to check on Rae?" He asked as the two start walking towards that way.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if she is alright with everything.. I can imagine that she's beating herself up for everything that's happened." Sadoness explained.

"Right? And yeah I was going to check up on her too. But you can do it if you want. She'd probably much rather talk to you than me anyways." The green teen chuckled.

"Thanks, I appreciated it, Beast Boy."

The changeling let off a toothy grin before running ahead the rest of the way to head into the common room, leaving Sadoness to his duty. His chains rattled as he walked through the hallway which stopped by the time Sadoness reached Raven's bedroom door. He let down his hood before knocking. Raven was placing the empty white book into her private empty chest before closing it then locking it. The sorceress heard the knocking on her entrance and crept towards the door.

"Raven? It's Sadoness.. Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that this has happened to you. Believe me when I say that I've had similar things happened to me. I may not be able to remember them specifically, but I know deep in my heart and soul that I've had my share of heartbreak and betrayal and I feel its torment… But I know that it still doesn't change the fact that he did break your heart.."

Raven spoke from the other side of her door "..I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't… Creepy." This just cut Sadoness deep. "_Did our time together from early this morning and the night before mean nothing to her!?" _Sadoness thought while clenching his teeth. _" Malchior must of really swept her off her feet behind closed doors that whole afternoon…But still.." _

"And don't try to tell me that I'm not.." Raven finished.

"Raven, you know that I don't think that way about you… But that shouldn't be a reason for you to stay locked in your room… You have friends who love and care for you…You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

Raven was taken aback by this, though she looked to the floor, then the door with heartfelt eyes. The door slid open revealing Raven from just inside her room, then stepped out and pulled Sadoness into a hug. Sadoness immediately reciprocated the hug, placing his hands on her back. A moment later they pulled away from each other's arms and both shared a soft smile.

"Sadoness." A voice called from the side, startling the two. It was Robin. "Can I speak with you in the common room? The others are also waiting in there and you might want to come as well, Raven." Robin smiled. They both nodded and followed Robin up the hall and into the common room where the rest are gathered.

"Soo what's going on?" The curious pale teen asked.

"Well," Robin began. The other Titans were all smiling a knowing smile waiting with anticipation for Robin to continue. Starfire is by far the most excited one there, looking like she's going to explode at any moment. Raven was just as confused and curious as Sadoness was, she didn't know what was happening. "Seeing how you have been with us for a couple days and you've already started to make some friends here," Robin shot a smirk at Raven who just rolled her eyes. "Plus seeing that you are more than capable in combat-" Starfire couldn't contain herself any longer as she pushed Robin away. "We want you to join our team!" Starfire blurted out with pure excitement. Sadoness was taken aback for a moment.

"You want me? To join the Teen Titans?" Sadoness couldn't believe the invitation that was just placed in front of him.

"Why not?" Cyborg jumped in with a smile. "You've proven yourself more than enough qualified to be an honorary Titan! Heck, while I was fixing up the tower, I started building your new room. Should be finished in the next day. I think you'll absolutely love it! No one can resist my handy work." He chuckled as he jokingly breathed on his finger tips and rubbed it off on his glowing blue shoulder.

"Oh you must join the Teen of Titans, you simply must! Starfire shouted as she gave Sadoness a bone crushing hug but seemed unaffected by the force of her embrace. Much to everyone's surprise.

Robin reached out and put a circular yellow device with a 'T' on it in Sadoness' hand. It's a communicator, much like the others. Sadoness didn't know what to feel. He didn't know whether he is happy, confused, sad, or indifferent. Still trying to process this, he looked up to see Raven's reaction to all this. She's simply letting off a small smile which showed her approval. He looked back to Robin and grasped tightly the communicator in his hands and smiled.

"I accept."

They all let out a giant 'HUURAAAAAAY!' even Raven, much to Sadoness's surprise. "This calls for celebration!" Suggested Cyborg. All approved in their own individual ways. "Aaaaalrighty then! One late night breakfast explosion coming right up!" Cyborg ran into the kitchen with Beast Boy following close behind, yelling at his cybernetic friend to make tofu as well, thus starting a whole debate on which is better; meat or tofu.

"How do you feel, new fellow Titan?" Asked Robin with a smile

Sadoness smiled at Raven who stood next to him then at Robin.

"I don't think I could ask for better friends or team." Sadoness smiled, as well as, fighting back bloodied tears.

Robin smiled warmly and placed a hand on his black cloaked friends' shoulder and continued toward the kitchen.

"Report. You had better have something captain.." Said an evil voice that came from the black cloaked, hooded figure which sat on what appears to be a throne. A blue holographic image of a timid high official was in front of him of which he is speaking too.

"I'm sorry my Lord but we haven't found a trace of Lord Sadoness anywhere. We haven't found any trace of his ship in the debris in Bespin from the destruction of Cloud City. Plus the Tracking device cannot be identified anywhere in the galaxy, my Lo-"

The captain began to choke, grabbing onto his throat to loosen a grip that was not there.

"You have failed me for the last time, _Ex_-Captain Belanor." And with that, the man in the holographic image fell to the ground and died. The image then collapsed.

"He's no longer here in the galaxy. I would have been able to sense his power even from the darkest depths if he was… Where are you my apprentice?" The dark man then reached and clicked a button on the side of his left arm rest which activated a comlink line. "Stewardess?"

"..Yes Emperor Lucius?"

"I need a new replacement Captain ready to report for duty." He chuckled evilly.

**Hey! Sorry guys it took so long to finally update. I have no excuse .-. But I made this chapter veeery nice and long for you guys. So hopefully it makes up for it. Yaaaay! Sadoness is finally a Titan and ready to kick bad guy butt! BUT now there is this new possible threat to come back and haunt Sadoness. His master has realized that he is indeed gone and is looking for him. How long before he discovers where he is? How long will it take for Sadoness to regain his memories? How long will it take to prepare for the Emperors possible arrival (No I haven't thought that far yet)? How long before Beast Boy cleanse his filthy room! *shrieking blonde horror scream* If you happen to come across a lot of grammar problems or weird word placement, please forgive me. I do try to do my best to edit but once I post my stuff and read through them again, I notice some errors I didn't see before :/ But digress, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, there is more to come! **


End file.
